The invention relates to systems and methods of controlling and monitoring a plurality of outlets in a power distribution system using indicia to identify each outlet.
In a power distribution system including a plurality of outlets, conventionally, the power configuration of each outlet can only be set at a central power distribution device (e.g. a dimmer rack). In an entertainment venue (e.g., a theater, a hall, an auditorium, or the like), where the power configuration of the outlets has to change on a constant basis, only being able to set the power configuration of each outlet at the central power distribution device significantly impedes the process of preparing the venue.